


Fatherly Love

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Folklore, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-04
Updated: 2003-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherly Love

If Harry had known that James Potter was not his father, and all his famed resemblance the result of a spell, if he had known who his true father was, things might have been different. He might have asked for three impossible things and, when they were given, asked for one more, a cloak of many furs to hide himself – or from himself - and run as far as he could.

But he did not know. So when Snape kissed him in a shadowed alcove of the Great Hall after the feast celebrating Voldemort's defeat, Harry kissed back, open-mouthed and eager.


End file.
